On The Mend – Sequel to 'Officer Down'
by badly-knitted
Summary: Following getting shot, Ryo's out of hospital and on the mend. Written for the prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Tired and sore,' at fic promptly. Set after the manga.


**Title:** On The Mend – Sequel to 'Officer Down'

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Ryo's out of hospital and on the mend.

 **Word Count:** 875

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Tired and sore,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ryo lay on the sofa in his own apartment, trying to relax. He was on the mend, and glad to be home at last, but at the same time it was kind of boring because there was so much he wasn't allowed to do.

To his eyes, the place was a mess, but cleaning was out, as was anything else that involved lifting or moving things. He could watch TV, read, use the computer, and fix himself simple meals but that was about it. Mostly, he dozed because he hadn't got much sleep while he was in hospital.

With Dee at work and Bikky at school, being home was lonely as well as boring. Dee phoned him every couple of hours to check he was okay, and paid him a flying visit at lunchtime if he could get away with it, but the rest of the time he only had the TV for company and during the day there never seemed to be anything worth watching. He supposed he could put a DVD on or download a movie, but nothing appealed. He closed his eyes again, deciding to have another nap.

Next time he woke, he found he wasn't alone.

"Dee?"

"Hey! Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I don't think so. What time is it?"

"Just after one, and guess what? I don't have to go back to work until tomorrow!"

"How come?"

"Closed the Mason case, got a full confession. There's practically nothing else going on right now, so I asked the Badger if I could take the afternoon off to keep you company, and he said okay!"

"Just like that?"

"Well, no; he said, and I quote: 'Quit your bellyaching and get the hell out of my office before I have you busted back down to traffic detail, you lazy, good for nothing dolt!' but he didn't mean it, I think he's worried about you."

Ryo couldn't help smiling. Dee did a pretty good impression of their boss, just at a much lower volume. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah?"

Sheepishly, Ryo nodded. "Yeah, I was kinda lonely."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, bored. All I seem to do is sleep but I never feel any less tired."

"Being cooped up here with nothing to do probably doesn't help. Doing nothing is even more tiring than keeping busy."

"Oh, so that's why you sleep all the time at work, is it?" Ryo teased.

"Yup! Watching you doing paperwork is exhausting!"

"So, what's going on at the precinct in my absence?"

"Same thing as always. Drake's girlfriend dumped him so he's moping. Ted's started dating one of your nurses, the cute blonde one, Angie. Why don't I ever get nurses who look like that? All I get is that evil old battleaxe Nurse Emiry." Dee shuddered. "What else? Oh yeah, JJ is being unbearable; you should hear him. Anyone would think I was the one who got shot." Dee mimicked JJ scarily well, complete with clasped hands, wide eyes, and that vacant, dreamy look JJ got when gazing adoringly at the man of his dreams. "Oh Dee, you're sooo brave and strong, can I get you anything Mr Wonderful? Let me fetch your coffee, you shouldn't be overtaxing yourself, you just relax and let me take care of you! Just say the word, I'll do anything, I can come to your place tonight and make dinner, then afterwards I'll rub your shoulders and we'll snuggle on the sofa…"

"Oh God, Dee, stop, please!" Ryo was breathless and clutching himself. "It hurts to laugh!"

"Sorry, babe. You okay?"

Panting and gasping, Ryo nodded. "I will be, just gotta catch my breath. You're too good at that, you sounded just like him!"

"That's not surprising; I've heard JJ's ravings often enough to recite them word for word."

Ryo sobered, staring up at Dee. "Thank you."

Dee frowned at his partner, puzzled."

"What for? Did I miss something?"

"No, I just… No matter what's going on, you always manage to make me feel better. It's been that way since we met and…" Ryo paused, reaching for Dee's hand, twining their fingers together. "I don't know what I'd do without you; I don't ever want to find out."

"Hey, I'm fine; you're the one got hurt, and you're going to be fine too, right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. You saved my life, you know." He smiled and squeezed Dee's hand. "I guess I've just had too much time on my hands; I got to thinking about how dangerous our job can be. Promise me you'll always be careful? I love you, and I couldn't bear it if..."

"Shhhh. I love you too baby, and I promise I'll be careful. Always. Now, enough with the brooding and worrying about things that are never gonna happen. How about I fix us something to eat and we can spend the afternoon playing board games?"

"Okay, that sounds good, I'll help with lunch."

"You sure? You don't have to."

"I know, but I've been laying here all morning, I should probably move around a bit. Help me up?"

Dee smirked. "In a minute. But first, I forgot something…" he leant in for a kiss; lunch could wait a little while longer.

.

The End


End file.
